Why Me?
by Tempest2004
Summary: When Melanara returns home for the 4th of July Parade, she runs into trouble she never expected to find. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I watched the first two Episodes of Knight Rider on New Years day on TV Land and I felt the urge to write KR, so here it is. It's a bit dark, but I like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Melanara, Katt and Charlie. Gryph owns Nick and the Link

-----------------------------------------------------

Melanara sat on Katt's hood watching the parade as it went by. It was the annual 4th of July Parade in Tulsa, Melanara's hometown, and she had gotten permission from Devon to go home for the parade. As the Miss Tulsa Float went by, an explosion rocked the float, sending Miss Tulsa and the runner-ups everywhere. Melanara hopped off the hood of the Trans Am and ran towards the float. Watching the fire spread closer to the cab of the truck, Melanara pulled her hunting knife, cut open a hole and yanked open the cab and pulled the rider and the driver out. As she hurried them away, the fire reached the gas tank and it blew.

"Melanara! Are you all right?" Katt demanded, calling through the comlink. Melanara raised her head to look at the burning float, then up at her partner. Raising the comlink to her mouth, she spoke in a reassuring tone.

"I'm all right. Do a scan of the float. I wanna know why it blew. They're fine. Call the paramedics for the others." Melanara said, speaking to one of the onlookers. The sheriff and the deputies came over and checked on the two Melanara had saved. Shaking her head to clear the ringing from her ears from the blast, Melanara caught sight of someone running away. Taking off after him, she ignored the sheriff except to yell as she went by.

"I'm with FLAG!" Melanara cried as she passed by. Raising the comlink to her mouth again, she called for Katt. "Katt, I'm chasing a teenager, about 16, he's wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, light blue jeans, tan sneakers and black gloves. He just went down Cowplain Avenue." Melanara said and sped after the teenager. Katt screeched to a halt in front of the young man. Turning around, he saw Melanara barreling down the street. He looked for another way out, but there wasn't one. Giving up, he raised his hands. Melanara came to a stop and stood panting in front of him.

"Who are you?" Melanara asked breathlessly. The teen assumed an arrogant expression.

"I don't have to tell you." he sneered. Melanara glowered down at him.

"Look, kid. I don't like to run, I hate it when people make me run and I especially hate uppity teen punks who don't know what's good for them! Now tell me your name and I won't beat you into a bloody pulp." Melanara snarled. The teen saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't bluffing.

"Charlie, Charlie Parker. What are you gonna do with me?" he asked, frightened. Melanara pulled what Katt had so cleverly dubbed her 'Impressions Expression'. And Katt was right, Melanara pulled her Archie Bunker impression.

" 'What are you gonna do with me.' I ain't gonna do nothin' whichya. It's the sheriff that'll deal with ya. Now come on, meathead." Melanara said, cuffing the teen upside his head. He rubbed the back of his head balefully, but kept quiet.

"Melanara, are you sure-" Katt would have continued but Melanara stopped her.

"Stifle, will ya?" Melanara said, grinning. Katt sighed to herself. Melanara was now going to be unbearable, she always was when she successfully pulled off an impression. They reached the sheriff, who looked mildly surprised when he saw Katt trailing Melanara.

"Long story, kids name is-" this time it was Melanara was interrupted. The sheriffs eyes narrowed when he saw Charlie.

"What are you doing here, I told you to wait at home." The sheriff snarled and made to grab the boy, who shrank back against Melanara. Sensing the boys fear, Melanara stepped between the two.

"Easy, Sheriff. You know, I think I better take him with me." Melanara said, backing both of them up.

_Katt, open the rider's door._ Melanara sent through the link. Obeying her pilots request, Katt opened the door. Melanara guided the boy in, never taking her eyes off the clearly enraged sheriff. She closed the door and crossed in front of the Trans Am. Opening the drivers door, Melanara sat down, closed and quickly locked the doors. She started the engines and the backed up and away from the Sheriff. The boy relaxed as soon as they were far away from the sheriff.

"Katt, take over. All right, Charlie, spill." Melanara said, turning to face the teenager, who was gazing out the window.

"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered sullenly. Melanara gently touched his shoulder and saw him flinch. Melanara knew immediately why he flinched.

"He's been beating you, hasn't he? The sheriff I mean." Melanara whispered gently, the boy quickly shook his head.

"It's a football injury." he lied, Melanara frowned at him.

"Charlie, I've seen football. I've played a little football. You don't get an injury there from football. What has he been doing to you?" Melanara pressed, the boy smacked her hand away.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it!" he snarled, Melanara rubbed her hand and took the control of Trans Am back.

"All right, Charlie, all right. Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe." Melanara said and turned the Trans Am towards California and the Foundations Estate. It was maybe three hours later when Charlie fell asleep.

"Are you sure it was a good idea, bringing him along Melanara?" Katt asked quietly, so as not to wake the teenager. Melanara shook her head.

"I don't know Katt. But I sure as hell wasn't going to let that Sheriff get him. I'll probably hear about it from Devon. Until then, I don't particularly care what anybody says." Melanara said, the line from the Foundation beeped, rousing Charlie a little bit.

"Shh, go back to sleep," Melanara whispered softly, the boy sighed and settled back in. Melanara reached up and hit the receive button. "Hi, Devon. Talk softly, I've got a passenger." Melanara said softly. Devon glanced at the passenger's seat and nodded.

"I just got a call from the Sheriff of Tulsa. He says you kidnapped his son. I insisted you wouldn't do something like that with out a good reason. Please tell me you have a good reason not to make me regret that assertion." Devon asked, Melanara's lips tightened in anger.

"Does him constantly beating his son count? Or having the boy so terrified of you that he clings to a stranger for protection?" Melanara snarled in anger, making the boy stir and whimper in fear. Melanara sighed and softened her tone. "I remember feeling fear like that Devon, but that was of Thunderstorms and the darkness, not a parent." Melanara said, Devon's lips tightened as well.

"All right, bring him here and as fast as you can. It won't be long before he has the Federal Government in on this." Devon said in mock enthusiasm. Melanara silently grinned as Devon cut the connection.

"Melanara, we have a problem. We're being followed." Katt warned, Melanara glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the sheriff in his car. Swearing lightly to herself, Melanara called Devon back.

"Devon, we have a problem." Melanara said, echoing Katt's earlier words. Quickly explaining the situation to Devon, she saw the sheriff coming up next to Katt. "Make that a major problem. I'll call you back." Melanara said and cut the connection. Melanara hit the pursuit mode button and the Trans Am sped down the highway, leaving the sheriff behind. A distinct sigh relief came from Melanara as she switched Pursuit Mode off.

"He'll catch up with us." Charlie said quietly, startling Melanara. Controlling her reaction, Melanara made sure her tone was reassuring.

"We'll be safe by then. I work for a organization called FLAG. The Foundation for Law and Government, my boss will pull some strings to keep you safe." Melanara said as Charlie straightened in seat. He shook his head and stared out the window. Frustrated and tired, Melanara chose a deserted road and let Katt have the control's and leaned her chair back. Charlie gave her a panicked look.

"Are you crazy? We'll crash." he said, his voice verging on hysteria. Katt spoke for her tired driver.

"I won't let us crash. My name is Katt." she introduced. The boy jumped in surprise and looked suspiciously at the wheel that was turning by its self.

"You sure?" Charlie asked, uncertain.

"Quite. Go ahead and sleep. You're more than safe." Katt assured him softly. Too tired to argue, Charlie returned his head against the window and fell asleep. Somewhere after midnight, Katt woke Melanara using the link.

_Melanara, wake up. We're in California._ Katt sent through the link. Melanara stretched and yawned quietly. She set her chair back in the upright position and took the wheel.

"Is there is an out of the way café here somewhere?" Melanara asked, pulling the car over and parking it. Katt searched the area quickly and thoroughly.

"About three miles south on this road, then right on the express way." Katt directed. Melanara unparked the car and pulled out. Melanara let Charlie wake up on his own. He yawned and stretched as well. Melanara hid a smile as he glanced over to see her driving.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked, Melanara shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road.

"You'd have to ask Katt. I woke up not too long ago." Melanara said and turned right the express way.

"How long was I asleep?" Charlie asked, directing the question at Katt, who answered promptly.

"Approximately five hours, give or take." Katt replied, Melanara grinned.

"You never answer me that promptly." Melanara teased, Katt recognized the teasing and returned the jibe.

"You never ask nicely." Katt replied as Melanara laughed. A few minutes, they reached the turn off from the express way that lead to the diner.

"Katt, dearheart, I asked for a café, not a diner." Melanara said patiently. Katt snorted at her.

"You want a Café, go to Paris. This is the closest I could find." Katt replied snidely, Melanara rolled her eyes and parked in front of diner.

"I'm sorry okay? I get cranky if I don't get coffee. Come on Charlie, we can get something to eat." Melanara smiled at the boy and got out of the car, with him following her into the diner. They walked up to the counter and sat down. The waitress walked over and smiled at Charlie and Melanara as she poured a cup of coffee for Melanara and milk for Charlie.

"Touring the country with your son?" the woman asked, Melanara choked on her coffee.

"I'm his older sister." Melanara said, nudging Charlie for him to agree. The woman flushed slightly.

"Sorry, miss. He looks like you." the woman said, Melanara smiled slightly.

"It's all right. Do you mind if we move to a booth and get some breakfast. I don't want to be any trouble." Melanara said, the woman regained her composure and smiled at Melanara.

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute." she said and walked away. Melanara grabbed her coffee and Charlie's milk and they walked to a dark corner booth.

"You're mother, I swear. The woman needs glasses." Melanara muttered darkly. Charlie snickered and grinned at her as Melanara shook her head.

"You do kinda look like me." Charlie grinned, Melanara was about to reply when the waitress came over. Handing them menus, she refilled Melanara's coffee cup.

"Thanks." Melanara said, Charlie gently touched the woman's arm, catching her attention.

"Where's the bathroom?" he asked, the woman pointed to the back and Charlie smiled his thanks and took off on a dead course for the bathroom.

"He ain't your brother, is he?" the woman asked shrewdly. Melanara looked up at her.

"No, he isn't. I work an organization called FLAG. The boys father was abusing him and I'm protecting him." Melanara said, not knowing why, but feeling she could trust this woman.

"I kinda figured. You don't strike me as the older sister type." the woman said and walked on. Charlie came back, looking relieved. Melanara chuckled and handed him his menu.

"Eyeballs back in your sockets?" Melanara teased, Charlie rolled his eyes. Melanara looked at the menu.

"Have whatever you like, I've got plenty of cash." Melanara said in a lowered voice. Charlie nodded and looked at the menu again. They were finished when the waitress came back around.

"Pancakes, bacon and a couple eggs please. And more coffee." Melanara added as an afterthought, the waitress nodded and turned to Charlie.

"I'll have the same and milk please." he said, the waitress smiled and wrote it all down and walked on. Melanara slid out of her seat and stood up.

"Charlie, I need to use the restroom. Becareful and stay here. Katt's outside and she'll protect if you need to get out, okay?" Melanara warned, Charlie nodded and watched her walk away. In no time, Melanara returned and looked relieved as well. Charlie smiled at her.

"Don't say it." Melanara said and slid back into her seat. The food came not long after and all conversation was stopped as they ate. After eating, Melanara explained her role at FLAG.

"So there are two more cars like Katt?" Charlie asked excitedly, Melanara nodded.

"Karr, who's the oldest and Kitt who is Katt's older brother. Michael is Kitt's pilot and Nick is Karr's pilot. Though we're more partner's than pilots. Right, Katt?" Melanara asked, the car sent two beeps through in acknowledgment. Charlie nodded. "Bonnie makes sure all three are running smoothly and Devon gives us the assissgnments and yells at us when we've done something wrong. Well, yell isn't the right word. Points it out for us is better." Melanara said, Charlie looked a little sick.

"He would yell at me and hit me if I don't do something exactly right." Charlie said softly. Melanara reached over and touched his hand. Charlie looked up at her.

"He won't hurt you, I won't let him. You're safe with me, Charlie." Melanara said and was rewarded with a small smile. "Why don't you use the bathroom again, it's a long drive to the Estate, okay?" Melanara said, Charlie nodded and walked to the bathroom and Melanara dug into her pocket and pulled out the money. Charlie returned and waited for her to slide out of the seat.

"Can we get something to go? It'll be lunch and we'll still be on the express way." Melanara asked, the waitress and packaged up enough for both and Melanara paid for both breakfast and lunch.

"Have a good day!" Melanara called as they left. They found the Sheriff and some others blocking the path leading to Katt. Melanara pushed Charlie and the food behind her.

"Give me the boy and we won't hurt you." the Sheriff said and stepped forward. Melanara took a defensive position. They were about to fight, when a familiar voice stopped them.

"What do you think the problem is, Nick?" Michael asked, leaning on the hood of Kitt, looking over at Nick, who was leaning against Karr.

"Well, I would have to say that the Sheriff is a Child Abuser. What do you think, Thomas?" Nick asked, looking at a Trucker next to him.

"Looks like that to me, seeing the boy's reaction." Thomas said. Michael grinned, looking manical. Nick grinned, looking the Grim Reaper. Katt whipped out of her parking spot and came up behind Kitt and Karr.

"Charlie, go get in Katt." Melanara ordered, Charlie looked scared, but did as he was told. Michael and Nick came to flank Melanara and Thomas behind them. The sheriff looked a little less sure of himself as he saw he and his boys were facing more than one. He backed off, taking his boys with him. Melanara eased up, still ready to fight.

"I'm getting my son, girl. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." he warned.

"We'll see about that." Melanara snarled. The sheriff turned and walked away. Melanara sighed and turned to Nick, Michael and Thomas. "Thanks guys. It's nice to meet you Thomas. Thank you for your help." Melanara said, shaking his hand. The trucker smiled, nodded and returned to his truck. Melanara turned to Charlie and waved her hand, beckoning him over.

"Charlie Parker, I'd like you to meet Nick Mackenzie and Michael Knight. This is Kitt and Karr." Melanara said, introducing her young friend to her best friends. Charlie shook their hands and sat on Katt's hood to listen to the conversation. "All right you two, how'd you find us? And who was Thomas?" Melanara asked, sitting on Kitt's hood.

"Katt called Bonnie when she saw the Sheriff and we hightailed it over here in Super Pursuit Mode and we met up with an old friend of Nick's." Michael said, Melanara, however, didn't look convinced.

"You just happened to have been friends with a trucker. You don't strike me as that type, Nick." Melanara said with a smile. Nick shrugged.

"I've got a checkered past." was all he'd say. Melanara shook her head and turned to Michael.

"I'll wager Devon sent a message along with help." Melanara said suspiciously, it was Kitt who spoke this time.

"And you would win. Michael, give her the message." Kitt prompted. Michael sighed and dug into his pocket.

"Here you go." Michael said, handing the message to Melanara, who read it quickly then frowned.

"Charlie, come here a minute, will you." Melanara called, looking apprehensive, Charlie walked over and read the note. "Did you know about this, Charlie?" Melanara asked, Charlie shook his head on response.

"I'm adopted? Yes!" He shouted, happy he wouldn't turn out like his 'father'.

"I'll take that as a no. So, does this help or hurt what I did?" Melanara said, turning her attention to Karr, who was, for all intents and purposes, the legal expert. If he could have shrugged, he would have.

"I do not honestly know, Melanara. Adoption is still a foggy territory in the eyes of the law. Rather like a bog covered in mist. You don't know you're trapped until you're either lost or sinking. If I were to hazard to a guess, we work in most areas of the law, including social work for the most part. So if you believed Charlie was in danger and removed him, I would say you had the legal right. As for the Sheriff trying to reclaim him...That's up in the air at the moment." Karr said uncertainly. Melanara sighed in frustration and controlled her temper.

"So, now what do we do?" Charlie asked hesitantly. Melanara looked down at him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"We continue to the Estate and hope we come up with something that will protect you from you're adopted father." Melanara said, crumpling up the note.

"And if we can't?" Katt asked, voicing a thought no one wanted to really think.

"Then we're screwed, _bébé_."

--------------------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Back after a long absence...Here's the second chapter! I hope this is better than the last few chapters!

Disclaimer: I own only Melanara, Katt, Charlie and the Sheriff, ew. Glenn A. Larson owns Michael, Kitt, Bonnie, Karr and Devon. Gryph/Macx owns Nick and the Link. I'm just borrowing them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanara stretched, giving Katt the wheel for a few minutes while she tried to work the kinks out of her joints. Five hours driving certainly did nothing for circulation and her butt was going to sleep. Charlie had reclined the seat and was asleep, snoring lightly. Michael was infront of her with Kitt and Nick and Karr were behind her. The video phone blinked as Melanara retook the wheel.

"Katt?" the monosyllable was all Katt needed to hear to know what Melanara wanted.

"Nick." Katt replied. Melanara hit the button to allow the call through.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Nick asked, yawning himself. Melanara echoed his yawn and glowered at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Tired, but I'm used to all night driving. My Aunt's a trucker." she said with a grin. Nick chuckled.

"Looks like we both have trucking friends. Who's your Aunt, maybe I know her." Nick said, rubbing his eyes, giving Karr control.

"Jess Marks." she said, Nick shook his head.

"Nope, don't know her." Nick said, sighing as he took the controls back.

"You two should sleep." Katt said, cutting into the conversation.

"She's right, much as I hate to admit it." Melanara said, yawning. Nick echoed her yawn and nodded.

"'Kay, night, Mel." he said and cut the channel before she could retort.

"Dick." she muttered, before switching to Auto and reclining her own chair. Katt sent a soothing wave of reassurance through the link and watched in satisfaction as her driver fell asleep with a smile on her face.

(_So, what do we do with Charlie?_) Katt asked, sending a tendril around Karr and one around Kitt.

//_Beats me. Any idea's, Karr?_// Kitt said, turning to his older brother.

_I think we should support Nick, Michael and Melanara._ Karr said. Kitt snorted.

//_Well, you're just so helpful, Karr._// Kitt said teasingly. Katt chuckled.

_Hey, thats what we do._ Karr said simply. Kitt sighed.

//_I suppose. Its just that this sheriff... He doesn't strike me as the type that cares for laws when they keep him from what he want's._// Kitt said doubtfully. Karr nodded thoughtfully.

_I certainly-_ they were cut off by three very distinct, very annoyed voices.

(_Will you please be quiet?_) Melanara demanded.

//_Kitt, some of us are trying to sleep. And I can hear you three._// Michael said in exasperation.

_Karr, it's late. Can't this wait till morning?_ Nick asked, whining just a little.

//(_Sorry._)// came the chorus over three different links. The only one undisturbed was Charlie.

---------------The Next Morning------------

"What were you guys chattering about last night anyway?" Melanara asked as they followed Karr and Nick out of the parking lot of truck stop. Charlie was riding with Michael and Kitt this morning. He'd started a conversation with Kitt on Greek Mythology and had wanted to continue the conversation face-to-modular.

"Just AI stuff." Katt said evasively. Melanara chuckled in amusement.

"If it were Katt, Kittie and Karrly, I could believe that. But since it isn't, that won't fly." Melanara glanced at the dash, her amusement vanishing. "Now spill." she said, tone hard.

"We were discussing whether or not to support this idea about Charlie." Katt said, ashamed that they'd even thought about not supporting their friends. Melanara's lips pursed, but she remained silent. "Please say something." Katt asked after several minutes of tense silence.

"Why wouldn't you support this decision?" Melanara asked, avoiding looking at the voice modular as Katt responded.

"You're argument is weak and I wasn't certain of the legal ground." Katt said, scanner whirling faster in her embarrassment.

"Oh? What about Charlie's confession that his father would yell and hit him?" Melanara asked. Oh, dear, Katt thought. She's pissed at me.

"It might be seen as coercion." Katt said, feeling icy waves of emotion pouring through the link. All she got was a grunt of response and a wall in the link. Katt sighed, mentally and audibly.

---------------Karr and Nick-------------

Karr wasn't fairing any better with his pilot, but at least Nick was yelling instead of blocking him out.

"Nick! Calm down, please!" Karr yelled to be heard over his partner's baritone.

"Calm down? You were debating whether or not to ditch us, how can I be calm about that?" Nick snarled, before lapsing into silence.

_Please, don't block me out, Nick. I couldn't handle that_. Karr pleaded silently. Nick sighed and lowered his mental wall. _We weren't talking about ditching any of you. I said to support you because that's what we do, Nick. We were just debating amongst ourselves whether or not to support this. We would never leave you or disobey you three. You're our partners, our friends, we love you._ Karr said, choking on this last bit. Nick pulled Karr closer through the link and most was forgiven.

_What was that about you not being very helpful?_ Nick said teasing Karr, who groaned...

----------Kitt and Michael---------

And for the Veteran team, no arguments took place because they understood each other and Michael understood Kitt's doubts.

"I thought the Chimera was a Lion, Goat and Chicken." Michael said, grinning as Charlie and Kitt groaned in unison at his bad

"No, Mr. Knight." Charlie laughed, Michael raised a hand.

"Please, call me Michael." he said, patting the kid lightly on the shoulder. Charlie flashed him a brilliant smile.

"He's right Michael, it was a Lion, Goat and Snake." Kitt said, good natured amusement coloring his voice.

-----------------FLAG Estate-------------

"Ah, you're home." Devon said, his voice tense and face filled with concern, bordering on terrified. Melanara opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she spotted the Sheriff standing behind Devon. Michael didn't notice him as he got out.

"Hello, son." the sheriff said, moving towards Charlie, who was frozen to the spot. Nick stepped forward and in front of Charlie and blocking the Sheriff's access to him.

"What are you doing here?" Melanara asked, her voice hard and cold.

"Retrieving my son after you kidnapped him." he retorted. Melanara's hand twitched.

"We removed him from a dangerous situation that you created. I was well within my right as a law enforcement agent." Melanara snapped. The sheriff's face went cold.

"And who are you to judge?" he snapped. Snarling, Melanara stalked forward and yanked her t-shirt sleeve up to show a capital a under lined by a skull.

"I was an Assassin, Jacob. I know danger." she growled and pulled her sleeve back down. Jacob blinked.

"How do you know my name?" he growled.

"Because I didn't survive five years of my profession by being stupid." she growled. Before things got anymore tense, Devon stepped in.

"Perhaps, you should be going now." Devon said, eyes narrowing as the Sheriff opened his mouth to speak. Kitt revved his engine as Karr and Katt joined his. Devon, Michael, Nick and Melanara remained silent as the sound of engine revving filled the garage. With a grunt, the Sheriff left and slammed the door. Karr, Kitt and Katt cut the engines and things were silent for a moment. "Let me talk with our legal department and find a legal guardian for this young man until we can find evidence on the Sheriff." Devon said. Melanara nodded grimly.

"His name is Jacob O'Malley. I looked him up on our way in and if that boy is a member of law enforcement, I'm Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons." Melanara snorted, sitting cross-legged on Katt's hood.

"My Lord Megatron." Michael said, bowing mockingly. Melanara grinned.

"Becareful, Starscream, or I'll accidentally blow your head off." Melanara joked, making Michael grin.

"In any case, we must make sure that this young man does not go back to his foster father's hands." Devon said, placing a friendly hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I quite agree. And to do that, it seems we must give him a legal guardian. Might I suggest Melanara?" Kitt said. Melanara blinked.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear, what I think I just heard?" Melanara asked as Charlie grinned widely.

"Yes, you did. And I believe that is a spectacular idea." Devon replied cheerfully. Melanara rolled her eyes and glanced at Charlie, who was hugging her. Melanara smiled ruefully and patted him on the back.

"All right. If it'll keep Charlie away from Jacob O'Malley, I'll do anything." Melanara said, patting Charlie on the back. Right then, Bonnie reappeared and held her hand out to Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie. Welcome to the FLAG Estate. My name is Bonnie Barstow." she said, smiling cheerfully as she shook his hand.

"Umm, can I have something to drink?" Charlie asked, smiling back at her. Bonnie checked her watch and grinned.

"Would you like a sandwich to go with that?" Bonnie asked and laughed as Charlie started bobbing his head up and down.

"Sure!!" he said, like an eager puppy. Walking out, Charlie waved at Melanara, who waved back.

"I got time to go for a ride? I need fresh air, sunshine and time away." Melanara said, standing up and waiting for Devon to stay something.

"You have plenty of time for..." Devon said, his voice trailing off as Melanara stalked out.

"We had a...fallout." Katt said. Devon caught the note in her voice and looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked, gazing at his eldest agent.

"Kitt, Karr and Katt were discussing whether or not to support us. Melanara just hasn't forgiven Katt yet." Michael said. Devon sighed.

"Well, lets hope she forgives and forgets soon." Devon said, nodding to Nick, Karr, Michael, Kitt and Katt and walking out of the garage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
